


Just Your Average Wednesday

by ageless_aislynn



Series: The Frostthawne Escapades [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Frostthawne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: This wasn't exactly how she'd pictured things going when she'd opened her motel room door. Somewhere along the way, they'd gotten into a habit: wherever she was on any given Wednesday, he'd show up.
Relationships: Killer Frost/Eobard Thawne
Series: The Frostthawne Escapades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Just Your Average Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> The "flash fics" (heh) ;) from my NaNoWriMo 2020 continue on... ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"It's not funny," Eobard said sternly.

"It's a little funny," Frost countered, holding her thumb and forefinger up a minute distance apart.

"Do you know how long it's going to take to get paint off of my suit?" he said, gesturing at the splatter of red liberally staining the yellow.

"Since when could you not avoid somebody throwing paint at you?"

He exhaled heavily through pursed lips. "Look, even I can be caught off-guard, okay? Does any part of what I'm wearing look like fur to you? I wasn't expecting to be attacked by _activists_."

He spat the word out like it was the vilest curse he could think of.

She squinted. "Hm, they probably thought it was leather."

"Leather?" he exclaimed, spreading his arms and sending tiny flecks of paint out in double rainbows that thankfully avoided the brand new silver and blue dress she was poured into. "This is a high-tech polymer _from the future_. Leather would burn up the first time I went jogging."

This wasn't exactly how she'd pictured things going when she'd opened her motel room door. Somewhere along the way, they'd gotten into a habit: wherever she was on any given Wednesday, he'd show up.

 _Nothing like putting the 'hump' in Hump Day,_ she'd thought and if she was a little more crass, she would've said it out-loud to him and-- Wait, no, she already had. He'd done that little head shake where he wanted to look annoyed but was so obviously charmed he shouldn't have bothered. 

Then he'd started showing up on Fridays as well. _Kicking off the weekend in style._

And then Mondays. _Because you need something to give the start of your week a little pizzazz?_

She was almost certain that he kept himself in the proper chronological order for the most part -- she was 99.9% sure that her first time with him was his first time with her. But she also occasionally suspected that Monday-Eobard might've been from later in his personal timeline than the following Friday-Eobard and the like.

If she was being sentimental, she might think that he was doubling back to fill in the days originally not "used" because… he missed her? 

_Eh, as long as he doesn't get a Time Wraith on my ass, I don't care. I'm not the Time Travel Police._

Though that _did_ give her an idea for an outfit for next Friday…

"You know, you're dripping on the carpet," she pointed out.

"I'm aware!"

She held up her hands. "All right, all right. How about you take off the drippy suit and go hop in the shower? I'll even scrub your back for you. What do you say to that?"

His expression was perilously close to a pout. "That'll take care of my back but what about my front?"

She sauntered over and took a moment to trace the pad of her finger along the line of his jaw. He always had stubble these days, no doubt having noticed how much she liked it. Taking care not to get paint on her dress, she leaned close and whispered the filthiest thing she could think of into his ear.

"Is that even physically possible?" he asked, drawing back to look at her, his eyes widening slightly. 

_Scandalized_ was an awfully cute look on the Reverse Flash, as it turned out. "Wanna find out?" she asked, giving him her best coquettish eyebrow raise.

He was gone in a literal flash and she heard the water come on. She couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head. A paint-splattered supervillain in her shower? _Just your average Wednesday. Unless it's Monday. Or Friday._

"Well, are you coming?" he called.

"I certainly expect to be before we're through," she muttered with a smirk, unzipping her dress as she followed.


End file.
